All is fair in war
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: A Narnia fanfic. What happens when your sister has strange visions? What happens when you and your siblings have the same strange dream? What happens when Narnia is in danger and you can't get back?
1. The Beginning

**This is going to be another fanfic that you don't see that often. This is Narnian fanfic and is not set in any specific time in the books/movies.**

* * *

Caspian's POV

The house shook as if a strong wind had passed by. A wolf howled in the distance, but everyone in the room seemed unfazed by the sudden change in weather.

"We need to act now, before it's too late. If they attack first there is no way we'll win the battle, let alone the war." Prince Caspian said, "we need more help. Does anyone know where more Narnians are hiding?"

"Yes sire, but it requires ancient magic. The thing needed to get to them is still stuck in the castle. I left it behind when we had to flee." said the professor.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy woke up suddenly, her face drenched in sweat. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

She sat up and thought about the strange dream she had just had. It had looked like the people were at Camp Caravel. The man had said something about war...

* * *

Susan's POV

Susan sat up and thought about what the dream could have meant.

Where her friends in danger?

How would she get back to Narnia?

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter sat in bed thinking. Those people were obviously at Camp Caravel, but why.

The man was talking about a war.

What was happening in Narnia?

* * *

Edmund's POV

Edmund lay awake, trying to shake off the strange feeling the dream had left him with.

The war mentioned, was the white witch back in Narnia?

 **Omg I must be a monster to leave you alone on a cliffhanger. *evil laugh* jk I'm not evil. Or am I? Anywho review to get updates!**


	2. The Vision

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wanted that chapter to end at a certain point and it ended up shorter than expected. Now on to the story!;)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Wait, so you're saying we all had the same dream? That doesn't make any sense." I whispered to Susan as we walked to school.

"The boys told me about there dreams early this morning before they left for school. More important though is how do we get back." Susan whispered back.

"I don't know. Maybe some magic will take us back?" I said hopefully.

"Maybe"

* * *

Caspian's POV

"So you're saying this, horn, is in your room in the castle, and it will magically transport some more help. I don't believe it. Even if what you say is true, how will we even get past the Telmarin guards? We would have to be crazy to go directly to them." I said

"What if we send in a small party of warriors? We could send you, me, and a few of my warriors." suggested Reepicheep.

"That could work. We will go tomorrow night. Those of you that are coming with me and Reepicheep should get some rest. The rest of you need to organize watch and keep trying to find other ways to get more recruits." I said

I left the room to get some rest.

* * *

Susan's POV

All of a sudden Lucy fainted.

"Lucy!" I shouted as I caught her in my arms. "Wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked at me confused.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You just suddenly fainted. Are you okay?"

She looked around confused. Then she stood up and started walking again. "Let's talk about this later okay?"

I nodded still contused but not wanting to argue about what happened.

We went down the steps into a subway tunnel and found the boys waiting for us inside. We nodded to each other and entered the waiting subway train to get to school.

* * *

"What happened, Lucy. Susan told me you fainted on your way to school." Peter asked, looking concerned. It was after school and we were at a bench in the subway tunnels. Peter had stopped us there to talk.

"I had a... vision of some sort. It was like the dream, but they were talking about something else. The man mentioned something called a telmarin guarding a castle. They wanted to get something from the castle that was supposed to help them find Narnians in hiding." Lucy said shakily. "I don't know how or why the vision came to me, but I do know our friends in Narnia are in danger."

We all knew at that moment that we needed to get back to Narnia, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Don't I just love leaving you on cliffhangers. Review with what you think will happen next. Quick note for those of you who didn't know, Reepicheep is the little mouse warrior. For a sneak peak at the next chapter answer this question correctly: What is my favorite Chronicles of Narnia movie? Please review!**


	3. The Confusion

**So sorry my chapters are really short and I'm sorry about the cliffhangers (not really I just felt like I should say that). Thx for the reviews.**

 **Daughter of Eve3 said:** I like it so far, though I am kind of wondering if it a retailing of "Prince Caspian," **I'm glad you like it. It is kinda a retelling but not fully. It's more of using some of the events to help tell the story if that makes ay sense.**

* * *

Peter's POV

"When we get home you should probably rest. Let us know immediately the next time this happens." I told Lucy as we walked home. She nodded and I could tell she was still shaken up from the experience.

When we got home I pulled Edmund aside before we entered the house and asked him "Do you have any clue what could be going on? From Lucy's vision and the dream we all had I think it's safe to say that Narnia is in danger, but I don't know for sure what we can do. Lucy said the man mentioned Telmarines. She didn't know what they are but if you remember from when we ruled Narnia, they were a group of people that lived to the South of Narnia. What could they be doing in Narnia now?"

"What if the thing the man mentioned that was supposed to help them find more Narnians was something that would bring us to Narnia. It sounds crazy, but it could be possible. If I'm wrong I don't know how we can get back to Narnia. The Telmarines probably invaded Narnia after we left, and that is why the Narnians are fighting them, they're trying to get there country back. Let's not mention this to the girls, I don't want to worry them." He replied.

I nodded in response then went inside. We lived in a simple two story house with a family that is friends with mother. We get three rooms to ourselves, two bedrooms and a sitting room all on the second floor.

It was in the sitting room that I found the girls. Lucy was laying on a couch doing homework wile Susan lay on the ground reading a book.

"I'm reading the journals we kept as kings and queens of Narnia, to see if there is anything about telmarines in them. So far I haven't found anything." Susan said.

"Can you keep it down, I have a headache." Lucy said.

We all looked at her laughing, when she went limp on the couch.

* * *

Caspian's POV

"What are we even going to do with it? How will it work?" I asked the professor.

"I will tell you that when we get it and you safely back from the mission. Now go, the others are waiting for you."

I ran towards the nearest horse ind mounted it. Then I called Reepicheep ad his warriors over to me and they got on the horse.

We took off galloping into the night, not knowing if this was going to work or be a wast of valuable time.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"It happened again didn't it." Edmund asked. I nodded.

"They were getting ready to go to the castle and get the thing they keep mentioning. It sounds like the man who I'm guessing is their leader, doesn't know for sure what he is trying to get. The man and a bunch of mice then got on a horse and went galloping off into the night." I said still unsure about what I had seen.

* * *

"Lucy wake up your going to be late for school." Susan said.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and Susan laughed. I dressed quickly and rushed out the door, not wanting to miss the subway train.

When we got to the subway it wasn't there yet so we sat on a bench to wait. All of a sudden a subway train whooshed past, and when it was gone we were in a cave.

* * *

 **What just happened? Did I leave you on another cliffhanger? I'm evil aren't I. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, review, review!**


	4. The Meeting

**I think I have a super fan. That or they are just really into reviewing.**

Demiwizard dragon girl wrote:IIIIIIIIIII KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW THIIIIIIIIIISS!

This is when they get pulled into Narnia, right? Am I right! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE teLL ME that I'm rIGHT! **I'm going to guess your a fangirl/boy. Yes you are right and I think you need to probably calm down a tiny bit.**

 **Sorry if I update this story more than the others but I really love this story so far and keep wanting to see where it goes. Also I'm sorry if you hate how much it changes POV. I keep wanting to get other people's POV in there so you can tell how they are feeling and how certain stuff affects them. Please check out my other stories and review them and this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caspian's POV

The sound of the horn echoed back.

"That's it? Nothing happened. I was expecting more." I said.

"If I am not mistaken that horn should of called the queens and kings of old back to Narnia. We should send some scouts to go look for them."

I nodded wearily. We both knew we couldn't send too many men to look for the kings and queens.

"I shall send Reepicheep and a few of his warriors. It is less likely that they will be captured, because of their size. They can avoid capture much better than one of us. I'll take guard duty for a few hours."

* * *

Edmund's POV

"LUCY!" I turned to see Lucy collapse and Susan screaming.

"Shush! If there is some evil in Narnia we don't want them hearing us." Peter said.

"So you really think we're back in Narnia?" I said.

"Where else would we be?" Peter replied.

"Wh-where are we?" Lucy said as she sat up. "I had another vision. The man said something about sending some warriors out to find some people. Do you think he meant us?"

"Could be. I think we should head towards Camp Caravel. We all agree from the dream it looked like the people were there?" Peter said.

"It isn't likely they moved from there from what Lucy's visions have been telling us. Do you think they will stop soon no that we are in Narnia?" Susan said.

"I hope so. They are a tiny bit useful, to know what's going on but it won't do us any good if we have to stop every time she has one." I said.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Why was this happening to me? Why won't they stop? Lucy thought as she walked behind Susan near the head of the group. Peter was behind her in case she had another vision, Edmund was at the rear of the group to try and warn us if there was an attempt at a sneak attack and Susan was guarding the front.

Lucy hated feeling useless and she hated having to depend on Peter to catch her if she had another vision. It made her feel so weak.

"We're almost there. Just a few more steps and... we're here!" Susan said.

I looked around and saw a man disappear from view, the same man from my visions.

"They know we're here." I warned the others.

Soon after I spoke the man and a mouse came out of Camp Caravel. I noticed they were armed but then again we were too.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked us. I stepped aside to let Peter talk to the man.

"I am Peter, this is Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. We want nothing but a safe place to rest and to help you against the Telmarines." Peter said.

The man nodded and said "I am Caspian and this is Reepicheep. Until we decide if you are trustworthy you will be watched by Reepicheep. Don't let his size fool you, if there is any sign that you are here to invade or infiltrate our camp you will be dead faster than you can say 'mouse'."

Peter nodded in response and after Caspian left asked me "That was the man from your visions wasn't it."

I nodded in amazement wondering how he knew.

"I saw the look on your face when he came up to us." he said in response to my amazed look.

"What do you mean 'visions'?" Reepicheep asked.

Susan hesitated and looked at me. I nodded to show her I was okay with her telling Reepicheep.

"Lucy has been having visions about stuff that has been happening here. Every time one happens she faints. That's how we knew where you were, from her visions. We don't know how or why they happen, we just know they suddenly started happening one day. We hope they will stop soon, now that we're here." Susan said. As she was talking Caspian came back with the man he had called 'Professor' in my visions.

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for today. Big cliffhanger right? Sorry if it took me forever to update but I had stupid MAP testing. Please review and read my other stories. Also check out my new account on wattpad. My username is Blue_Cookie_4242! Please review, review, review!**


	5. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	6. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


End file.
